P4: Rise After
by HikariIzumi thelightfountai027
Summary: Now in college, Yu Narukami and the pop idol, Rise Kujikawa continue their secret relationship. As their love blossoms, so does the drama. If Rise is found out to be dating someone, it could end in disaster and scandal. Will Rise have to choose between the love of her life and her career?
1. Lover's Embrace

_Bzzzzzzzzzt_

The vibration coming the left side of the bed, followed by sound of a guitar riff. The trumpet and saxophone soon fill the air as well.

The pop melody is my my cue to get up.

I open my eyes to the light of the sun passing through my window. Since it's cloudy, it's not terribly bright outside. This makes it harder to want to leave the warm comfort of my bed.

But the buzzing phone to my left beckons.

" _You got yourself, behind a door,_

 _deep inside your heart again~"_ a very familiar voice serenades the room.

When I try to get up and reach the phone, I feel a squeeze around my arm.

I try to break free, but the grip tightens every time I resist.

" _You want to hide, you want to come out,_

 _going round and round~"_ the song continues.

I glance over to my right and find the source of my problem.

A slender young woman whose voice is currently ringing from the cell phone.

The famous pop idol, Rise Kujikawa, known by her fans as Risette.

"Senpai…...five more minutes" the idol pleaded.

"But the phone…"

"It'll go to voicemail eventually….."

It was at this point that Rise's arm constricted mine. It was almost as though she, was the dangerous python; while I, Yu Narukami, was her helpless prey. She was determined to keep me in bed as long as possible.

" _Thinking hard about it, doesn't help you one bit,"_ Rise's voice raises in a crescendo as she reaches the chorus, " _Say hello, you gotta say goodbye, a thousand lies yeah~!"_

I've learned through experience that getting Rise out of bed through struggling would only end up pointless.. So, like the cornered animal I was, I did something bold, and bit risky.

I grabbed the sheets with my free hand, and I yanked at them as hard as possible.

Rise's now exposed body was in full view; her petite figure draped with light pink lingerie. The material was sheer, but had just enough opaqueness to cover where it needed to. The top was frilly and cute, the bottom adorned with a horizontal stripe pattern. The design suited Rise's adorable fashion, all the while making her look particularly sexy and seductive. I could tell she spent a considerable amount of time choosing this particular pair. It simply looked good on her. Almost too good.

No. It was not good to get this worked up so early in the morning.

When the cold morning air touched her skin, Rise instantly released my arm and began to shiver. This gave me the opportunity to finally grab the phone from the side table.  
" _Shout friends! A-"_ I flipped open the phone, but the silence did not last long.

"Hello?" a man's voice inquired through the phone's speakers.

"Oh…. hello," I answered back, quickly putting the phone to my ear.

"Huh? This isn't Rise…. Yu-san, why do you have Rise's phone?" I finally recognized the voice as Rise's manager, Inoue.

Rise had not yet told Inoue about our relationship and had sworn me to secrecy. She explained that she had been afraid of him "flipping out."

From the corner of my eye, I saw Rise sitting upright on the bed. She puffed her cheeks and pouted, still a bit sore from my last transgression.

Her eyes seemed to say, "Senpai, you're so cruel to me!"

I focused on answering the phone, "Oh…. Rise dropped it yesterday when we met on campus for lunch, I forgot to give it back to her..."

This was half true, she did have a habit of dropping her phone,.We also did indeed meet for lunch yesterday, I just didn't mention how we left together.

"I see…" Inoue replied. "Well as soon as you see her today, would you mind reminding her of her schedule for today?"

"Yes, of course."

I look over to Rise, who had a very dangerous look on her face.

"Well, after classes, make sure she knows that she has a recording session at 2:30, and dance rehearsal soon after….." Inoue continued.

I nodded, "Recording at 2:30 and dance after, got IIIIIIIT!"

I instinctively covered my right ear. While I was not looking, my girlfriend had just blown warm air onto my ear.

"Yu-san… are you ok?" the manager responded, noting my tenseness.

I felt Rise's arms wrap around my body. She pressed her chest against my ribs. I could feel her heat, and the beating of her heart.

"Y-Yeah…" I began to stutter, "Please go on."

"Ok, well after dance rehearsal, she has three hours to do whatever she needs to before the photoshoot."

"Three hours, understood."

Rise's fingers started to move, I made an uncharistic squeal, and perked up. Had I always been ticklish?

"By the 10:00 she should be done. Do you think you can relay that to her?" Inoue finished.

"Yeah, I'll let her know….. Thanks Inoueeeeee!" I had lost control once again.

Rise's teeth nibbled on my clavicle. My mind went blank in pleasure as I gasped for air. This was most definitely payback for pulling the sheets.

"Yu-san…." Inoue had started to catch on. "...are you sure that you're well today?"

I was brought back to earth, "Yes! Of course! Just….. spilled some tea on myself…. I'm okay now. I'll be sure to tell Rise."

I closed the phone and looked to the auburn haired beauty clinging on to me.

"Did you get a kick out of that?" I shuddered.

She looked up and grinned, "Don't tell me that you weren't excited too, Senpai."

Well… Now that you mention it…. No, that's beside the point.

"It was risky."

"Well yeah, but that's what makes it exciting!" Rise giggled, "Is there a problem with that Senpai?"

"Well…" I tried to explain, "You're the one that told me to keep us a secret."

"I did. Inoue isn't gonna know that I spent the night here. I'm careful to make sure we're not seen together." she reassured me.

"I'm just not sure why we have to leave Inoue out in the dark."

She frowned, "Senpai….you know why…"

Yes I did. If people had found out that the pop idol Rissette had been dating someone, much more spending nights with them, there'd be a horrendous scandal. Rise would be disgraced as an idol. Her CD sales would plummet almost instantaneously. If she wasn't fired outright, then she'd probably face a heavy fine for breaking her contract.

Indeed, just by being with me, Rise is playing with fire.

I quickly apologize for this.

"No… it's ok Senpai!" Rise responds, a bit flustered. "It's just… being with you, while being an idol; it's so perilous, but I love it."

She buried her forehead into my chest. "I just… don't want to slip up. I don't want to lose this."

Sometimes I wonder if I'm really all that worth it. If just being near me is worth the risk of all that drama and grief.

Rise sighed "So, what did Inoue want?"

"He just wanted to remind you of your schedule today."

She nodded,"Oh, like I have a recording session at 3:00-"

"2:30."

"Right."

I looked over at the clock, it was a quarter to seven. My first class at college starts at 7:30; Rise's starts at 8. I had yet to take a shower, or make breakfast.

"Can't we just stay here for five minutes?" Rise nuzzled my arm.

I motioned to the clock. "We have to be ready to leave in 30 minutes…."

She gave me THAT look again….

"Yknow…. we can do plenty in five minutes...Senpai…." she teased.

A tempting thought. I patted her on the head and got off the bed.

"Anything that can be done in five minutes won't be enough for either one of us"

I head out the door, but not before glancing back at Rise, who was now covering her crimson face with a pillow.


	2. The Comedic Musings of the Idol in Love

Many people say that they'd like to be an idol. Being adored by fans, making lots of money, becoming famous; now who wouldn't want that? An existence devoted to singing and public appearances. To many admirers, the idol is the epitome of beauty, a completely flawless being living an easy and fortunate life.

Now that's a bunch of baloney.

An easy life? Perfect being? The truth was far from it.

When I was young, I was far from the outspoken and proud star that you see in the magazines. I was just a shy and quiet girl raised in Yasoinaba.

I had trouble talking to people. I stuttered when I spoke, and I mainly kept to myself when class was not in session. Because of my bashfulness, I never made many friends. In my spare time, I would hide myself in my family's tofu shop. My only companions were volumes of old manga.

Because of it, I was bullied a lot in elementary school.

Often, I found myself fantasizing myself as a manga character. That Rise would be friends with everyone. She'd be proud and strong, like Jo**ro K*jo from Part 3.

I sat alone at the table, hoping that one day THAT Rise would take over.

My mind snaps back to reality as the scent of freshly brewed coffee fills my nose.

I guess I can finish my little anecdote another time.

Senpai slides the pink mug over to me, the heat rising to my face.

I stir the sugar and cream, transforming the black liquid into a roasted brown color.

The boy in front of me is busy at work, frying eggs for the rice.

I look a bit lower. His black apron is tied neatly around his hips.

"Y'know…." I began to tease, "Maybe one day you can prepare breakfast in just the apron."

Senpai pauses for a second, before seasoning the eggs.

He's trying to play it off, but I know better.

"Just kidding of course!" I wave my hand dismissively.

I'm just as bad as he is at flirting.

C'mon Rise, if you're gonna start, might as well go all the way.

"Or perhaps," I suggest, hesitating before I say it, "..would you prefer me to cook in just the apron?"

Senpai pauses again. But I detect something different from him. It's not embarrassment, nor is it arousal, but fear.

I don't get it. If an idol, or any cute girl for that matter, offered to cook in such a compromising position, most men would go crazy.

What am I missing here?

Now that I mention it, Senpai seems to act this way every time I mention cooking.

Is it, perhaps, that my cooking is the reason?

I'd like to think of myself as a culinary revolutionary; challenging the norms of regular taste buds. I believe in the marriage of sweet flavors with the intense heat of spices.

Sweet and Spicy, that's just like how I am!

It's true that not everyone can accept progressive sensation of my dishes, but I expect Senpai of all people to appreciate my art.

"Senpai…" I push the question forward, "Is my cooking that bad?"

My boyfriend turns around and gives me a thumbs up. "I've endured much worse."

Is that supposed to make me feel better? Geez, you can be so blunt sometimes.

I slump down in defeat, taking a sip of the coffee.

Senpai lays down several plates in front of me.

Today's lunch consists of fried egg and fish, with rice and miso soup on the side.

I drool just looking at it.

Yu takes the seat across from me and takes the newspaper. He lifts his cherished coffee cup and takes a gulp, exhaling a puff of steam from his mouth.

While it is true that Senpai is his parent's son, he seems to take after his uncle, Ryotaro Dojima.

Going by the way he lounges back while flipping the pages, Yu-senpai didn't just share Dojima-san's good looks.

The novelty coffee mug was given to him by Dojima while they were still living together. So perhaps the mug and Senpai's mannerisms at breakfast were a way of connecting him back to more nostalgic times.

"I humbly receive," Yu-senpai and I bow our heads in gratitude.

I gladly dig in.

Almost immediately, a rush of flavor washes over my tongue. The lightly seasoned crunchy fish compliments the simple soft white rice. The egg is cooked to perfection, crispy, yet soft towards the center. The soup fills me up, invigorating me as it reaches it's location.

Another delicious meal by Senpai. A girl could get used to this.

While it isn't as revolutionary as my own dishes, his cooking is restaurant worthy.

"So, it was good for you too?" he remarks.

I nearly spit out my coffee.

What is that supposed to mean?!

I mean it wasn't bad…. In fact…

He coughs, pointing to the empty plates in front of us.

"The food, was the food good for you too?" The gesture screams.

"Oh…. yes" I chuckle, "It was amazing…" The innuendo was still fresh off my mind as I muttered.

I look upwards at Senpai, his smirk says it all. He's enjoying this.

Senpai can be a real fool sometimes.

Whenever I leave Senpai's apartment, I make absolutely sure that we leave at different times. Since Senpai's first class is earlier than mine, he leaves me with the apartment key.

"I'll be seeing you."

"Be safe."

I kiss him on the cheek on the way out. I already feel like his wife.

I guess it's practice for our life together after college.

What do you mean that's a bit too soon to plan?

Senpai is mine, and I claimed him.

Alone again in Senpai's apartment….

I use this 30 minute window to snoop around Senpai's belongings.

Don't get me wrong. I'd clean the place up, if it had any dirty spots. I honestly wish that he'd leave some dishes or clothes out, so I can play housewife a bit longer.

I look in the medicine cabinet, under the bed, in the closet, but to no avail.

When a woman looks through your belongings, she sometimes is trying to find proof of another woman, or evidence of some underlying problem.

I'm looking for idol merchandise.

CDs, DVDs, Magazines, or posters. Anything will do! As long as it has my face on it.

Now that seems strange, but please hear me out.

I'm so happy that Yu Narukami had fallen in love with Rise Kujikawa. But the pop star "Risette," is also an integral part of her identity.

That being said, Senpai never seemed to care too much for my occupation. When mentioning my new album, he responded with "That's nice." After announcing my concert tour, he nods "Hope you have fun." His reaction to me being on live TV was "That so?"

I knew he wasn't necessarily familiar with my work when we first met. But you'd expect him to take at least a little interest!

He always says that he's proud of me, but I don't really see anything in the house that shows it.

I've given him some of my albums before they even hit the shelves, but where do they go?

I check under the bed, in all of the drawers, under the couch cushions, but to no avail.

Perhaps he's hiding it somewhere hard to access for a girl...my height.

Or maybe he really doesn't have any interest in my hobbies. Perhaps he just isn't interested in that side of me.

No, no good thinking like that Rise.

I make a promise to check above the cabinets next time as I lock the door behind me.

I look to the left, then to the right. No one is there. Good.

Putting on my sunglasses, I make my way to the train station.

To be completely honest, I'm used to avoiding due attention to myself. Being inconspicuous is almost a secondary skill that idols develop. But on this walk to the train station, I have to be even more careful.

If people recognized me in public, the most I'd get would be a small crowd and some pictures. But if I were to be caught leaving someone's apartment….

I'd rather not think about it.

With my bag in hand, I head over to the station with a brisk walk. It was early enough for the streets to be relatively empty.

Though it was only morning, my eyes shifted around as though it was the dead of night.

Reaching the train station gave me much due relief.

That's another bullet dodged.

I took my seat and flipped through my textbook. I scanned over the chapter that we were to cover that day.

Being a perfect idol, and wife is not just about looking pretty anymore. Times are changing, and I gotta work hard in order to make senpai proud of me. If my music can't do it, then I'll impress him with my brain!

Romantic thoughts fill my head as the train leaves the station.


End file.
